rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Jedi Assets
This is the list of Assets the players have taken possession of and brought to the Jedi Academy. Not all of them are nessessarily in use at any one time. =Vehicles= Nharl Stolen Ships KotNR: Stolen Ships Over Nharl Space Stations Abandoned Alliance Station on the Galactic Southeast Corridor span of empty space. Capital Ships The Khar Ashim (possibly due to be renamed,) a Corellian Consular-''class space Cruiser refitted as a pirate carrier. Space Transports *Phoenix Sunrise, a ''Dynamic-''class freighter that's been heavily modified to hell and back. Currently jointly owned by Ferrago and Nico Valis. *One ''Lambda-''class shuttle, captured from the pirates. Currently unassigned. Starfighters *Two (Stock) MandalMotors Nexu, currently unassigned. *One (Customized) ''Incom T-65B X-Wing (Starships of the Galaxy P.152), currently being used by Niari. *Two (Stock) Eta-2 Actis (Starsihps of the Galaxy, P.82), currently assigned to other Jedi. *One (Customized) Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter, personally owned by Jen Vadur. *One (Stock) Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/ln Starfighter, currently unassigned. Ground Craft *Two AT-PT (Clone Wars Campaign Guide P. 163) *Two Aratech 74-Z Speeder Bikes (SWSE P. 176) *One SoroSuub X-34 Landspeede upgraded with Twin Light Blaster Cannons. =Pillage, Plunder and Booty= The stuff the crew have hauled off from their exploits. Foodstuffs *Quality sauces/spices/sweeteners: 30 tons, sealed in crates. Stored and served at the Academy. *Common baked goods, 16 tons, stacked on palettes. Stored and served at the Academy. *Common bulk grains, 28 tons, sealed in shipping containers. Stored and served. *Exotic Delicacies, 1 ton, sealed in vacuum crate. Stored and served at the Academy. *Exotic Dairy Products (Cheese), 1 ton, sealed in maturation crate. Stored and served at the Academy. *Common fruits, 14 tons, sealed in vacuum crate. Stored and served at the Academy. *Common meats, 16 tons, sealed in refrigerated nitrogen. Stored and served at the Academy. Luxury Goods *Semiprecious Gems, Qty 160, 1 ton, locked in armored case. Opened, gemstones mostly sold to finance Academy, some saved for lightsaber crystals. *Quality Clothing, 1 ton, sealed in shipping crate. Sold to finance the Academy. *Quality Furniture, 2 tons, locked in armored crate. Retained for general use. *Consumable goods, 5 tons, locked in shipping crate. Retained for general use. Empty Containers *28 tons, boxes. Good for hiding within or storing things. Bulk Materials *12 tons, semicommon Ores, loaded in crates. Shipped to the space station to fuel it's continued operations. *Rare ores, 4 tons, loaded in repulsorlift hoppers. Left at the space station to fuel it's operations. *Common ores, 8 tons, loaded in repulsorlift hoppers. Left at the space station to fuel it's operations. *Industrial Metals, 10 tons, loaded in crates. Left at the space station to fuel it's operations. *Construction materials, 10 tons, loaded on palettes. Shipped to the Academy to be used in reconstruction. Equipment *Fusion Lanterns, Qty 400, 4 tons. Retained for general use. *Vehicle Parts, 30 tons (Landspeederr/Bike repair parts), sealed in shipping foam. Retained for general use. *Power Packs and Energy Cells, Qty 300, 3 tons, loaded on pallets in consumer packaging. Retained for general use. *Electrobinoculars, Qty 100, 5 tons, loaded on pallets in consumer packaging. Retained for general use. Medical Supplies *Bacta, 14 tons, in 50-liter drums. Shipped to Academy for medical use. *Pharmaceuticals, 6 tons, loaded on palettes. Shipped to Academy for medical use. Droids *ASP series labor droid, Qty 10, 5 tons, packed in crates. Shipped to Academy for reconstruction use. Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:Star Wars Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition Category:House Rules